


从月球回家

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Transgender, 双性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 月亮发光的那一面很漂亮，背面却不总是坑坑洼洼的吗？但即使那样，下一次再见面，变漂亮的那面也还会变化的呀。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, 圆澈
Kudos: 7





	从月球回家

**Author's Note:**

> 圆澈/双性转/《崇拜》同世界观

从月球回家

崔胜澈说她又痛经了。

全圆佑把她安排在自己的下铺上，烟灰色的窗帘拉开是一层全包蚊帐。她的同班同学，计算机院地理信息系的自己，全圆佑，正皱着眉头帮她打一个请假电话。

体育课是没法上了，何况窗外还织着绵绵细雨的幕帘。但是下午还有集中上机的实验课，要去新校区（准确的来说是隔壁校区）翻修后的新实验楼，地图学的期末要交一份大作业，今天所有人理应出席去听取作业要求和注意事项，但崔胜澈现在的状况真的够呛。

全圆佑想了很久，给辅导员和任课老师打电话前还在犹豫自己要不要一同请假，她很轻松就可以想出一个紧急度和崔胜澈一样的请假理由，毕竟本专业的实验课不像其他公共课，她可以拉着权顺荣或者李硕珉，甚至隔壁的李知勋一起都成，目前崔胜澈缺席的状况后果就只能是她得独自去上课，把崔胜澈留在宿舍里，尽管这真的让她有点不太放心，但是另外两个人似乎会在下午上课前回来替她照顾一会儿崔胜澈，多少让人觉得至少没有太糟糕。

况且他和崔胜澈约定好了要一起组队完成地图学的作业，这学期开学第一节课上就约定好了。崔胜澈的原话是说：圆佑你那么厉害，一定要带带我。

所以即使崔胜澈缺席他也得去听清问清大作业的情况，这是全圆佑人格魅力里极小一部分的认真作祟。

她们两个人高中的时候就认识了，这么说并不严谨，因为权顺荣从小和全圆佑一起长大，她俩认识得更早，还都在彼此母亲肚子里的之后两家大人就在开玩笑，说如果一男一女，就让他们定娃娃亲，谁料想出来是两个女孩儿。而崔胜澈则是高考填志愿落榜跑回来复读，没有去补习班随机被安排进全圆佑的班级。又恰好那一阵子全圆佑因为高二的时候上课和权顺荣说了太多小话被班主任分配到一个教室里的天南地北。这样一来权顺荣倒是有了新同桌，没有同桌的全圆佑就等来了崔胜澈。

全圆佑认生，加上高三期间大家精神都很紧张，直到崔胜澈问全圆佑借笔记前，两个人几乎没有怎么说过话。

崔胜澈走读全圆佑住校，难免有许多事情要麻烦更方便的同桌，崔胜澈这人虽然喜欢摆架子，一旦破冰就热情得很，没两天就圆佑圆佑地喊，穿着短袖上衣就搂自己的同桌，娇嫩柔滑的肌肤黏在一起，全圆佑只是扶了扶眼镜，也不反抗也不恼。

两个人直到大学才真正亲密起来，崔胜澈高中的时候一头短发，眉上刘海经常胡乱飞着，在还有一两节体育课的上学习喜欢到操场上找男孩子踢球，所有人都说崔胜澈这样子肯定喜欢女孩子，瞧她黏着全圆佑的样子。

但事实却是全圆佑主动攻陷的崔胜澈。

崔胜澈高中的时候特别渴望再长高一点，他总觉得自己的身材可以更漂亮一点。时不时就叫哥哥在床上替自己拉腿，自己手握着床头的木板，哥哥在另一边抻着她的脚腕往反方向拉，这种无言又痛苦的对抗持续了三、四年。

进了大学宿舍，这样的事情又发生在她和全圆佑中间。她的头发长长了很多，发尾扎在脖子肩膀上，她的手紧抓床头的铁栏杆，全圆佑在反方向紧握住她的小腿，却是往同一个方向使力。全圆佑从她的两腿间抬起头来，摘下染上潮湿气的眼镜：“姐……”这是快乐的迎接与配合，崔胜澈喊对方，颤抖又快乐的声音：“圆佑……圆佑……”她感觉自己像一张琴，被全圆佑握在掌中，像风中的蒲草一样舒展。

尽管崔胜澈沉浸在这新奇的体验中——无论是被掰弯还是喜欢全圆佑，她自己也弄不清楚。全圆佑却总是很悲观，这也是崔胜澈哪怕不喜欢也硬要转分类专业，本来报计算机系是想去学网络工程，大类培养一年后和全圆佑一起去了冷门的图形处理专业。

挂了请假的电话，全圆佑问床上的崔胜澈要不要喝点热茶，崔胜澈先是中气十足回了一句好，过了两秒才支支吾吾换上柔弱的声音说好吧，喝一点热水暖暖肚子。

到了下午要上课前，全圆佑打了两把守望先锋，又和崔胜澈一起吃了外卖，崔胜澈说没胃口，往常分量的麻辣烫只吃了一半又躺回去，两个人并排睡了会儿午觉，她把全圆佑叫醒去上课的时候权顺荣和李硕珉还没有回来。

“圆佑，”崔胜澈的侧躺着把肚子贴在全圆佑身上，“肚子不舒服……”

全圆佑伸手在枕头边摸到眼镜，架到鼻梁上的时候转头咬住崔胜澈出了汗又干透的鼻头：“一个人可以应付得来么？”

崔胜澈无言，但是点点头，眼神里委屈巴巴的，和嘴巴里说的不一样，手指头依依不舍地缠着全圆佑的长卷发，绕成圈再松开，一个像海螺面包的卷，再去抓另一绺。

全圆佑也无言，本来捞起来的床帘又放下去，两个人凭借布帘子溜进来的微光看对方的脸，全圆佑抱紧了她：“还有半个小时呢，再睡一会好不好……”

“好……”崔胜澈笑眯眯抱住了她。

一个不留神全圆佑就又睡着了，醒来不是因为闹钟也不是崔胜澈在叫他，是脖子和前胸濡开的一片潮湿，像春天成片开花的野草莓蔓延。

她睁开眼睛，崔胜澈侧着扭脖子吻她，上衣被堆着捂在脖子上，崔胜澈一只手抚弄着她柔软的乳房，张着嘴巴找另一边。

乳头已经在对方一轻一重的舔弄下变硬，全圆佑的味道淡淡的，混着牛奶沐浴露的甜味。崔胜澈熟知全圆佑习惯的力道，柔中带刚，含上去的同时轻柔的，但是要暗中用力，嘴巴吸吮奶油一样肌肤的同时大力地用舌根抵住乳晕，时不时用牙齿轻咬硬起来的乳粒。

崔胜澈引着她的手到自己的大腿上，崔胜澈照她的意思摸到了一手黏腻，这才确认了自己一直没有说出口的事实。

“是假的吧，姐姐根本就没有到生理期才是，我就说怎么时间差了这么多。”全圆佑说完就轻易解开绑带内裤，“姐姐太坏了，连我也要骗吗？”

崔胜澈抬起头，嘴巴因为舔舐全圆佑的身体变得闪闪发光，下唇显得特别丰润：“因为圆佑最近都不理我嘛！”

全圆佑用食指和中指抚弄了两下，交易着用力就听见崔胜澈细碎的嘤咛，权顺荣和李硕珉一直没有回来，崔胜澈看来就是瞄准着这机会才逮住了自己，全圆佑捏住肿起的阴蒂用力，马上崔胜澈就软绵绵倒在她身上。

像有一股没有名字的浪潮，崔胜澈觉得自己像一条逆流而上的鱼，顺着螺旋的水柱往上攀爬，一路向上的风景迥异，而终点全圆佑正等着自己。

“圆佑……嗯……圆佑……”

她的水多，淋了全圆佑一手，对方湿淋淋地抽出来再滚烫又黏腻地插进去，没有章法地胡乱搅弄，把崔胜澈不成段的声音也完全搅碎。

崔胜澈颤抖着身体高潮了，抖动着身体的同时找全圆佑索吻，热情地咬上去之后依依不舍地分开，下半身稀稀拉拉流出来更多体液。她的愉悦消失之后就轮到去取悦全圆佑。

他摁着全圆佑更细的大腿，和自己不一样，全圆佑瘦的能捏到许多关节的清晰形状，她仔细的一一描绘，然后张嘴含住。全圆佑还在抱怨不能去实验课的事，而后马上下面一到位全圆佑上面喋喋不休的嘴巴也被封住。

崔胜澈舔弄的同时控制着力道，像拧将近坏掉的水龙头，松弛和紧张都会失控。但是全圆佑会失控她不会，崔胜澈舔到一半故意大力刺激硬起来膨胀的阴蒂头，全圆佑使劲伸手抓紧崔胜澈的短发，拉扯了一阵之后软绵绵地松开了。

“已经去了么？圆佑这次好快啊。”

“怪姐姐才是，这次的刺激太舒服了。”

“大腿抖个不听呢。”崔胜澈摸全圆佑的动作像安抚一只猫，全圆佑的上衣还堆在胸部上面，唾液已经都干了，变凉的同时崔胜澈伸手帮他打理得整齐。

两个人满头大汗地躺在床上，崔胜澈知道全圆佑因为自己装病逃课，趁着其他两个人没在揪住她在宿舍的行为很不开心，但是仗着自己在对方面前的厚脸皮一个劲儿地撒泼耍赖。反正已经没有去上课了，就指着这一整个下午尽情挥霍，她紧抱着全圆佑，还和对方说起传说的故事。

“据说有的人前世不是人，是其他东西呢。”

“人不应该相信这些虚无缥缈的神话。”

“诶呀！反正是说着玩的嘛！”

全圆佑没有继续回答，崔胜澈又一个劲儿地缠着他：“诶咦……就当开玩笑的嘛，圆佑说说看，能不能看出我是什么？”

“唉……万一我说出来，姐姐不喜欢怎么办。”

“哪有又什么啊？我喜欢不就好了！圆佑说说嘛，觉得我是什么变的呢？”

“兔子。”

“为什么？因为很可爱吗？”

“对……还有一点色。”

“那你是什么变的。”

“是月亮。”

“嗯？是因为兔子和月亮么？”

“不是的，是因为远看的话无法察觉，近看月亮的表面，其实瑕疵很多不是吗？”

“圆佑不是的，圆佑哪里都好。”

“……姐姐不应该这样说。”

“我偏要！”

“如果我说姐姐说得不对呢？”

“那我也要！”

全圆佑的一张脸突然冷了下来，她本来就有心事，崔胜澈这一点仿佛点燃了导火索，劈里啪啦炸了个翻天。

“圆佑，你去干嘛？”本来就和对方吵了两句嘴，崔胜澈背对着躺下，一个人心里打小算盘，她和全圆佑生气总是自己找台阶下，现在却想不到一个好办法。全圆佑起身又把被子里的热气散开大半，崔胜澈这下完全醒了，胳膊支撑着上半身急匆匆地问全圆佑。

“出去走走。”全圆佑在睡裤外面套了件肥大的运动裤，胳膊从袖子里缩回去穿内衣，扣好之后再在睡衣短袖外面套外套，“姐姐好好休息吧。”

她阴着一张脸，崔胜澈等到她走出去把宿舍门砰地关上才回过神来。

全圆佑！崔胜澈对着没有人的宿舍喊了大半天，估计隔壁宿舍成天不出门只睡觉的李知勋都听见了，她的嘴巴也干痒的，这才闭上了嘴巴。

崔胜澈呀崔胜澈，她用力锤了自己的大腿一拳，你怎么就这么傻这么笨！为什么在不该乱讲话的场合又讲个不听呢？

“姐姐自然不会觉得自己有多好啊，姐姐站在姐姐的立场上，自然怎么都会觉得我很好。可是姐姐根本不知道我在想什么啊！姐姐哪怕喜欢，也不要全都觉得好，偶尔也要看到月亮的背面啊！”

啊……月亮的背面啊……

权顺荣和李硕珉傍晚回来的时候看见崔胜澈堵着气坐在全圆佑床上叠衣服，全圆佑多是些印花的宅T，叠成方块整整齐齐放在一边。崔胜澈做的很细心，依照全圆佑的习惯按照作品分类，印花的一面露在外面方便翻找。

李硕珉一察觉到这气氛就悄悄地捏权顺荣的腰，权顺荣没立马讲话，多注意了一会儿，等到崔胜澈叠完衣服气鼓鼓爬回自己的床，她大喇喇从底下扔了一包膨化食品上去：“又和圆佑吵架了？”

“哼！”崔胜澈大力地挤压开膨胀得很鼓的零食包装，好大的一声响，没好气地回了一句，“又不是全怪我。”

全圆佑晚上还是在熄灯前回了宿舍，崔胜澈听见他开关门的动静，从上铺床帘后面小鸟一样探出来一个脑袋。

对上她眨巴眨巴的好看眼睛，全圆佑没有立马说话，反倒先去开自己桌子上的台灯。

“芋圆，喏。”全圆佑把手里的纸袋放到崔胜澈桌子上，“穿好衣服再下来，夜里凉。”

崔胜澈还是穿着背心短裤下来，腰腹部没有布料遮挡的地方露出大片白嫩的肌肤，全圆佑还坐在凳子上卸妆，随手把凳子上的绒毯包在崔胜澈身上。

哼着小调拆开了包装，全圆佑给带的是她喜欢的血糯米芋圆。崔胜澈在看韩国男子偶像的团体综艺，举着手机，屏幕里十几个人围着火炉吃烤红薯，她呼噜噜吸入甜食，即使知道全圆佑不吃那么甜的东西也还是象征性地问她，结果自然是被拒绝。

同寝的权顺荣和李硕珉早都睡了，全圆佑倒化妆水的水流声混着崔胜澈安静的咀嚼，背景音是昏黄led灯管里流窜的微小电流声。

崔胜澈理所当然没有再上去睡，全圆佑从阳台上洗漱回来的时候带了一股子冷气，崔胜澈张开手臂挟夹着毛毯把她抱住，全圆佑还是生气，两个人来回闹了两下差点就要伸手拽头发，最后还是一同倒在全圆佑的下铺上。

“圆佑啊……”崔胜澈在凌晨的时候手脚并用攀上全圆佑的身子，冰冰凉凉的，她凑在对方耳边吹气，“圆佑啊，你睡着了吗？”

全圆佑没回答，可也还是没闭上眼睛，睫毛翕动的微小颤抖被崔胜澈察觉到。

“月亮发光的那一面很漂亮，背面却不总是坑坑洼洼的吗？但即使那样，下一次再见面，变漂亮的那面也还会变化的呀。所以就算知道那样，还是很喜欢月亮不是吗？我是说……我是说每一次都不用展现全部的，圆佑。”

“好冷哇，圆佑。”

“从月球回家吧，回来吧，圆佑。”

END.


End file.
